The present invention is a device for restraining parcels and other objects that are typically transported in an automobile on a passenger seat. It is a common experience for such parcels and like objects to slide off of the seat onto the automobile floor when the automobile is brought to a halt.
Prior art devices for holding objects from sliding off of automobile seats suffer from several disadvantages, including that they need to be removed from the seat before the seat can be occupied by a passenger.
In the present invention, a neoprene (or like elastic material) belt is designed to encircle the upright portion of an automobile seat and provide a bottomless pocket with the seat back into which parcels, such as handbags, books, water bottles and the like, can be conveniently stowed and which are restrained from falling off of the seat when the automobile is brought to a halt. The pocket-forming component of the belt covers the passenger seat back support and is free from any seams or protrusions that would cause discomfort to a passenger.
The restraining device of the present invention can also include a pocket into which a cell phone, for example, can be placed, provided the pocket is off to the side and not in a location where a seated passenger would contact the pocket.
The bottomless pocket formed between the belt of the present invention and the upright portion of the seat permits objects to be inserted into the pocket from below, as well as above. For example, the top of an open briefcase can be inserted under the belt, making the briefcase contents available to the driver while restraining the briefcase so that it is not discharged onto the floor, along with its contents, every time the automobile is brought to a halt.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a parcel restraint device for an automobile seat that is easy to install, does not have to be removed when the seat is occupied by a passenger and conveniently stows parcels from above or below.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.